Our unwound future
by Professor H. Clayton
Summary: Ten years since Luke and I met. We are now both 23. Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hannah. This is both Luke and my own unwound future. I do not own Professor Layton.
1. Telling of the news

**Hi! This is my new fanfic. It is about Luke and OC me (who is in professor Layton and the mysterious song) 10 years in the future, which means were both 23, scary thoughts… please please please tell me if you like it either in a review or a PM and ideas are also appreciated. Many thanks, Hannah. P.S This is written in my POV.**

"Luke, when should we tell the professor?" I queried, luke thought for a moment then said "how about this evening?" I nodded "Will you ring him and ask if seven-o-clock is alright?" Luke walked over to the phone and dialled the professor's number "Hi Hershel, it's me. Is it ok if we come around to your house at about seven-o-clock tonight? Hannah and I have something we need to tell you!" Luke smiled at me "that's great, see you then!" and hung up.

I sat up straight on our little red settee "I'm guessing he said it's alright then?" I asked "Yes. I'm starving, do you want something to eat?"

"Like what? We didn't have much lunch did we? And I don't really want a proper meal just yet." Luke replied "A sandwich or something? We can have a big tea!" I smiled "Sounds great, cheese and tomato possibly?" I said to him with an innocent "please?" look on my face. He laughed and stood up, heading towards our kitchen.

I heard the kettle boiling, I wondered what he was making to drink. I didn't have to wait much longer to find out "Ooh yummy!" I said and took a bite out of the sandwich, then a drink of the tea he had made, waiting for the flavour surprise.

A huge grin covered my face "it's summer dream!" I exclaimed and luke smiled back "Cheese and tomato sandwiches with summer dream tea, just what we ate straight after the professor found out!" I looked at the clock "it's six-o-clock now, one more hour to go before he finds out!" I told luke "This is a brilliant meal by the way."

When we had eaten our sandwiches and drank our tea I said to luke "Want to play a song with me?" and pointed to the keyboard and violin sat in the corner of the room "Yes, how about iris?" it took me a minute to realise why this was familiar "the first song we ever played together, and I still love it!"

I sat down at the piano and luke picked up his violin "Ready?" he asked me "on the cont of 4, 1,2,3,4" then the beautiful harmony filled the room

After about five minutes I glanced up at the clock "oh my goodness, it's quarter to seven, were going to be late Hershel's home!" luke then looked up at the clock and replied "So we are!"

We both ran into the hallway and hurriedly put our shoes and coats on, then ran out to the car, which was just like the Laytonmobile but in blue!

We arrived at the professor's house at ten past seven, it normally only takes us ten minutes to get there but the traffic was bad, so it took longer.

I knocked on the door then took a step back. I heard footsteps approach the door and the professor greeted us "Do come in, I want to hear this news!"

We walked into the professors living room and sat down on his brown settee "please excuse me, the kettle has just boiled. I'll make you a cup of tea." he informed us, then Flora walked in "Oh, I didn't know you were here" she said then hugged us both "Neither did I know you were here!" I replied "Yes, I'm staying for the week, thought it would be good to come and see everyone. What's the news then?"

"Flora, don't rush them, let them drink their tea first!" it was the professor. He handed us our cups and I was delighted at what he had made "Summer dream! Aren't I lucky, this is the second time today! Luke made us some earlier." the professor simply smiled, he knew it was my favourite .

When we had all finished our tea the professor asked us "So just what is this news?" luke and I looked at one another "Should you tell or should I?" luke queried "I will! I replied as a feeling of nervousness built up, what would his and flora's reactions be?

Flora and Hershel looked at me with eager eyes "well, you see, it's, it's… I'm pregnant!"

**What did you think? If you have any ideas for future chapters then please tell me them! Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah. P.S Dandelion oak invented the name, I do have the lost future game but unwound future suits better.**


	2. Ungentlemanly!

**Hello my dear Laytonettes and Laytoners, welcome to the next chapter of our unwound future! So it's now time for the professors reaction, oooh interesting… P.S don't forget to check out my poll and forums! Thanks!**

_**Hannah's point of view**_

The professor was now onto jis second cup of tea, and he nearly spat it out "What, you're not married yet! What are we going to do!" and other words to that effect emitted from his mouth. He stopped when flora gave him a Mr Whittaker style stare. "Congratulations you two!" she exclaimed before hugging me and luke in turn, I smiled and looked at the professor who was pulling his hat down over his eyes and was rather red at his ungentle manly outburst.

When he had collected himself he said "Yes, congratulations!" and walked over and hugged me, which was quite unexpected.

We all sat back down after that "How far along are you?" flora queried "About a month." I replied and Flora cocked her head to one side thoughtfully "That means in about 6 weeks you should have your first scan!" she smiled "Do you want to find out if it's a girl or a boy?" I wasn't sure what to reply to this but lukee stepped in "We haven't thought about it yet Flora, we'll discuss it later."

"Have you had your tea yet? We haven't." asked the professor "No we haven't actually." I replied "Would you like me to make you some?" I shuffled a bit "If that's fine, then yes." and with that the professor walked into the kitchen.

Flora switched the telly on "Let's see what's happening in the world." and the local news appeared "A road traffic accident earlier on in the day has caused three hour delays between Poplar Close and Wether Avenue, this could go on into thhe early hours of the morning." I looked at Luke with a worried expression "We live between there! How are we going to get home?" Luke looked at flora and she said "I'll ask the professor if you can stay here the night! There's the other spare bed made up." and before we could reply she had toddled of into the kitchen.

"He says that's fine, and he is making cheese and tomato pasta because he know's it's your favourite." I laughed "Cheese and tomato sandwiches, cheese and tomato pasta with lot's of summer dream tea, I'm eating well today!" luke and flora laughed as well "I'm going to see if Hershel needs a hand" informed luke and headed for the kitchen.

Flora came and sat next to me "I'm so excited that your having a baby! Have you thought of names yet?" I put my hand out in a slow down motion "We have another eight months to wait yet! And no, we haven't, neither have we started decorating the nursery." Flora looked thoughtful "I could help you with that, and so could the professor. When will you start showing?" it was my turn to think now "I think it's normally the third or forth month."

"my girls, tea is ready!" cried the professor, he hadn't really got out of the habit of calling us "my girl" or "my boy" just as we hadn't got out of the habit of calling him "professor" flora and I sat down at the chunky wooden kitchen table "This is delicious, thank you so much professor. What time is it?" I said and he glanced at the clock "My goodness! It's half past eight already!" I checked this for myself "So it is!"

We sat and talked a bit after we had finished and luke turned to the clock "it's now half past nine, anyone else tired?" we all nodded and "hmm"ed "Should we go up to bed now? There are some spare pyjamas in your bedroom." the professor told us, so that is what we did.

**I thought the professors reaction was funny, anyone else? The whittaker style stare bit, incase you were wondering, came from a supply we have called Mr Whittaker, and if you are doing something you shouldn't be he gives you a really scary stare, but it becomes quite funny when you have got used to him! Ideas for future chapters a greatfully received and don't forget to review! Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah.**


	3. Chatting

**A bit of a chat between Hannah and Luke before they go to sleep, this will only be short but enjoy all the same. Hannah**

_**Hannah's point of view**_

Once we had got changed into the spare pyjamas and climbed into the really comfy bed with blue, cream and white striped covers luke said to me "Would you like to find out the baby's gender?" I had to think for a moment before replying "No, I would quite like to keep it a surprise, would you?" Luke nodded then asked "Didn't flora say something implying that the first ultrasound scan is at ten weeks? I thought it was twelve? And when are we going to decorate the nursery, it needs doing before little one here" he put a hand lovingly on my stomach "gets too big for you to be able to help do it!" I giggled "yes luke, indeed. How are we going to do it?" the nursery was something we hadn't really thought of "Well, we've got a cot and a set of drawers, the pale wooden ones, and seeming as though we are keeping baby's gender a secret, I think we should do it either pale yellow or cream." I liked that idea "That's wonderful! And I think we should paint a top hat on one of the walls, in homage to the professor, he has been like a father to us." luke smiled "that is a lovely idea." he said then kissed me softly on the lips "Did the professor react as he thought you would?" luke asked me "Well, I was expecting him to be a bit shocked, but not as much as that!" I replied "Yes, I think the same. Should we go to sleep now?" luke said to me "yes, goodnight luke, sleep well." I said, then laid down to sleep.

**Told you it would be short! Still review though please! Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace" Hannah.**


	4. Choosing paint

**Hi! This chapter will be partly based on Nipah-Chan's idea of Layton going crazy (in a bad way) towards Luke! So thanks Nipah! But mainly based on paint! **

_**Hannah's POV**_

I was the last one downstairs in the morning. I ate my breakfast and then went to sit with Luke in the lounge. Luke produced a few paint chart booklets "Flora found these for us. She thought we could decide on colours for the nursery!" he sounded so excited. "Thanks." I smiled, then Luke added "I've already looked through and put a mark next to ones I like."

Flora suggested "Why don't we go into my room Hannah and look through? It'll be quieter." I nodded at her and headed of upstairs, with Flora in tow.

We both sat on her comfy bed with peach and pink covers "I cant believe your having a baby! It's so exciting!" she exclaimed, I giggled "I know, aren't we lucky? Anyway should we look through these books?" I opened one of the books, a Dulux one to be exact. Flora headed straight to the peach colours.

"Flora, we cant have it too much of a pinky-peach, the room's going to be gender neutral." I told her. She pointed to a colour called Soft Peach "Like that? That's lovely." and it was. "Oh, I've just had a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed "We could use a few different colours, one for each wall!" Flora smiled "Yes, great! No blue or pink though." she laughed.

We chose out four colours, Soft Peach (peach, obviously.) Wellbeing (green), pale citrus (yellow) and Timeless (white) "Fabulous! Should we go tell the others?" Flora squealed. I shook my head "No, lets chat a bit first. Its not often we get time to ourselves!" we both laughed.

_**Meanwhile, downstairs**_

_**Luke's POV**_

"I cant believe Hannah is having a baby!" I half sang. "Yes, congratulations." the professor replied, non too enthusiastically. "Are you alright professor?" I asked, this wasn't like him. "Was it planned?"

"Sorry?"

"I said, was it planned!"

I was a bit taken aback at this, "Yes?" I replied. I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it did "Are you sure about that? Sure you didn't forget to use protection? That wasn't an answer that sounded definite!" he said loudly and I felt myself go pink "It was definitely planned professor!" I half shouted to him. "Now Luke, a gentleman should never shout!" he shouted and I tried not to laugh. "Well you just did professor!" I spoke again quickly "I mean, do you think we would be so happy about it, if it was an accident?"

"No I suppose not. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should be happy for you two." he sat down and turned a bit red and beckoned for me to come and sit with him. I did so and he hugged me gently "Congratulations! And I mean it this time.

_**Flora's room**_

_**Hannah's POV**_

"I am so happy for you and luke" flora started "And I really think you deserve it." I got that warm feeling of happiness "Thank you Flora." I said "I think a trip to B&Q is in order! We could start painting today!"

"Lets go tell them then!" she said and bounded down the steps, with me a few metres behind.

"we have decided on colours, four of them, one for each wall!" I announced "Are we going to head to B&Q now then?" luke queried "You bet!" I told him. We all got our coats and shoes on, then climbed into the Laytonmobile, the professor thought he should drive us there.

We waltzed around B&Q picking up paint, rollers, trays and brushes. I also picked up lots of tester pots in a variety of colours "What are those for?" luke asked with a puzzled look. I whispered in his ear the answer and his face lit up "What a wonderful idea! Lets keep it a secret though."

We bought the paint and other stuff and loaded it into the boot of the Laytonmobile. "Professor. Will you drop me off at your house en route so I can pick up the Lukemobile?" luke asked, and the professor agreed to do so.

When we got home I dug out old painting clothes for us "Find something that fits." I ordered and Flora and Layton did so. We got changed into our "new" outfits, the professor in a pair of dark red jogging bottoms with a white T-Shirt, Flora in a pair of mid blue cargo pants with a pale pink t-shirt and me in a pair of light green cotton dungarees with a yellow t-shirt, looks like luke was left with a pair of funny coloured jeans with lots of rips in and a dark-pink-with-unexplainable-grey-smears-running-through-it long sleeved t-shirt with a massive ketchup stain one side and a huge black paint water stain on the other!

No sooner had we got dressed did luke arrive. I showed him his painting gear with a grin on my face "bad luck." I said and he replied "Darling, I am not wearing those!" but he grinned back anyway "What are you going to wear then?" I queried "Let me dig around in my wardrobe, anything but those!" he exclaimed and we all fell about laughing.

**The painting commences next time! I think that could be a fun chapter to write… I looked through a real Dulux paint chart for them colours! Oh and if you were wondering I do not own B&Q or Dulux! Until next time, Hannah.**


	5. Painting

**Sorry it's been a while I just haven't had time to update! If anyone is interested, I have set up a role-play on my forum "the complete forum of professor Layton" so have a look please! Ok, lets see how the painting goes…**

_**Hannah's point of view**_

"I thought you said you weren't going to wear those!" I exclaimed as Luke appeared wearing the outfit I gave him. "Well, I couldn't find anything else…" he said

"I think I know where there might be some, just wait there a minute." I said before running down the steps. I picked up the clothes from the ironing pile (Creased clothes are better than ones that are stained!) and then I got the camera…

"here you go, but wait before you get changed!" I announced and held up the camera. Flora and the professor laughed, and Luke face palmed, but still laughed a bit anyway. "Get it over and done with." he sighed in a jokey fashion. I took the pictures and said "Those are ones I am never deleting!" with a huge grin on my face.

"You go get changed luke. We'll start opening the paint." flora informed, and I went to open some windows "Why are you doing that?" flora queried

"Have you ever smelled wet paint?" I asked her

"Good point." she replied. Then luke came back "that was quick." I said "are we ready to open paints?

Just as luke was starting to open the white, the professor removed his hat and placed it on the landing, we all looked at him in amazement and he smiled "I cant have it getting covered in paint now, can I?"

"No professor, that wouldn't be any good." luke said cheerily.

Luke finished opening the white paint and poured it into a tray. "Which wall is this going on?" he asked "that one there." I pointed at the one behind him, the only one without a window or door. "great, lets get started!"

We grabbed a roller each, luke moved the step ladder when he had got his roller and told us he was going to do the top. I did the middle, flora did the left, and the professor did the right.

After about 20 minutes or so the professor asked us "would anybody like a cup of tea. The answer was a resounding yes. He came back with a new blend I hadn't seen before "What's this one called?" Flora inquired

"Painters delight of course!" he replied with a smile.

We finished our tea and the professor stood up to carry on "Hershel don't! Stand in that…" I said a fraction too late, the professor had stood in the paint tray. He turned to us with a grimace of utter disgust and lifted his foot out of the tray and started to pull his sock off "Would you like a fresh pair of socks?!" Luke said through giggles, and then the rest of us started giggling too, even the professor "I think I may need luke, its not a matter of would I like!" he informed, causing us to giggle further.

Luke went into the bedroom and reappeared with a pair of socks, "Here you go Hershel, we'll have to have a ceremony of throwing the painted sock in the bin later on."

The rest of the day seemed to go pretty quickly, and about 4 hours later we had a beautiful peach, green, yellow and white nursery. "It looks wonderful doesn't it." I said and everyone agreed "Though I must ask, what are all the tester pots for?" Enquired the professor. Luke and I looked at each other "You'll find out soon enough." was my simple reply.

After the professor and flora went home luke and I crashed out on the sofa. "is it Monday tomorrow?" queried luke

"No, its Sunday tomorrow!"

"Really?! We can relax then."

"Maybe, but that room needs furniture!"

"Leave that thought for a while please!" luke groaned but in a joking way.

"We'll see." I smiled

**I wanted to make someone stand in paint, and the professor was on the receiving end of that thought, sorry professor, I love you really! Cant wait for next time! Hannah.**


End file.
